


Las aventuras de Lafayette.

by Nishma



Series: Scène [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Slice of Life, Y su gato Lafayette
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire tiene un gato llamado Lafayette, aunque sería más correcto decir que el gato tiene un dueño llamado Grantaire.<br/>Pequeñas escenas sobre la convivencia de Grantaire y su gato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y yo hoy iba a subir nuevo capítulo de Amei-moi moins.

**Aventura número uno.**

Desde que había dejado el alcohol, por las noches lo pasaba muy mal, tanto que se quedaba hasta las cinco o seis de la madrugada pintando. Esa semana estaba batiendo su récord, no eran sus mejores obras, pero eran algo.

Estaba en el suelo, pintando con acuarelas, los óleos y el acrílico se le habían gastado hacía semanas y como tenía que ahorrar para comprarse un colchón estaba aprovechando todos los materiales que tenía sin utilizar por casa. Incluso había probado con café, hasta que fue consciente de que no se podía permitir gastar café y se lo bebió, dejando el lienzo a medias.

Así que allí estaba, tumbado en el suelo, muriéndose de sueño mientras pintaba algo. Lafayette se bajó de su espalda y fue hacia el vaso donde Grantaire mojaba el pincel, asomó el hocico para beber. Grantaire, ya acostumbrado, le apartó con la mano.

—No, Lafayette, tienes el bebedero en la cocina. Corre.

El gato se le quedó mirando con la cabeza un poco ladeada, sus ojos azules era penetrantes, Grantaire los odiaba, porque le recordaban a cierta persona.

—No me mires, así. No voy a llevarte, tienes dos pier- dos patas preciosas para ir sólo.

Tal vez desde fuera se vería raro que alguien le hablara tan normal a un gato, pero para Grantaire era un flotador que lo mantenía a salvo de él mismo.

Lafayette levantó la pata delantera y la puso sobre el cristal del vaso. Grantaire, casi paniqueando, le miró seriamente.

—Lafayette, no.

_Lafayette, sí._

—Miau.

Lafayette se le quedó mirando, con la mano casi apoyada en el suelo, R ya empezaba a pensar que era una manía del animal y que dentro de poco acabaría andando con las patas traseras.

De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada del papel de acuarelas para mirar al gato que le seguía mirando, con la pata medio apoyada.

De vez en cuando maullaba. Y R bostezaba.

Estaba tan absorto en su pintura que no se dio cuenta cuando Lafayette apartó la mirada, levantó la pata y empujó el vaso. Cayendo el agua azul, rosa y a veces verde sobre el papel y dirigiéndose peligrosamente a la camisa de R, la única que le quedaba limpia.

—¡Lafayette!

—Miaaau.

El gato huyó, escondiéndose, como siempre, detrás del inodoro. Grantaire recogió el papel y lo dejó secar. Recogió todo y con el ritual de siempre (lavar dientes, quitar calcetines, manta y sofá) se acostó. Cinco minutos después Lafayette se le subió encima para pedirle perdón y R lo hizo.

 

A la mañana siguiente el papel que parecía arruinado se había convertido en una obra de arte contemporáneo. R lo firmó, orgulloso.

—¡Miau! —Exclamó Lafayette al ver la firma.

R, suspirando, le manchó la pata con acuarela azul y puso la huella del gato al lado de su firma.

Lafayette pareció sonreír. Había nacido una nueva etapa artística para R.

 


	2. Las aventuras de Lafayette.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette descubre a qué saben las lágrimas.

**Aventura número dos.**

 

 

Lafayette ya estaba acostumbrado a que su dueño se levantara de mal humor. Ese mal humor se podría traducir a que no le acariciaba, ni le daba besos cuando abría los ojos. Sólo le dejaba menos comida de lo normal, y se iba a hacer sus cosas de humanos.

Aquella mañana fue de las especiales. Cuando su humano se levantó, salió corriendo al sitio donde tenía su cajón de arena. Le siguió, lentamente. Cuando entró olió su arena, tranquilo porque seguía siendo de su territorio indiscutiblemente y se acercó a ese cuenco gigante de agua que hacía mucho ruido. Cuando Grantaire se separó, se acercó a oler. Sabía que lo que había dentro era incomestible, pero lo tenía que comprobar una vez más, olisqueó dentro de la taza, y llegó a lamer un poco que había caído a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado por aquel sabor, mientras su dueño lo bajaba al suelo.

Entonces salió corriendo a la cocina, esperando la comida. Tenía hambre, mucha. Había pasado toda la noche mirando por la ventana, y cuando hubo salido el sol, observó a R dormir. Lo notó intranquilo, por eso acabó a su lado y antes de dormirse con él, le acarició con la patita en la mejilla, pero no se despertó.

Por eso, mientras esperaba en la cocina, se relamió esperando aquel manjar que a veces le daba, y no ese pienso seco, como recompensa por haberle cuidado de lo que quisiera que estuviera asustado durante esa noche. Él quería latita. Y la quería ahora.

—¡Miau!

La orden fue escuchada y acatada perfectamente, hasta que escuchó el aburrido sonido del pienso cayendo en el plato.

Comenzaba el plan b.

Mientras el humano se acercaba de aquel sitio donde desaparecía la comida con la que le alimentaba cada día, Lafayette, se acostó en el suelo, le miró, ronroneando, y moviendo la cola de vez en cuando.

Pero su dueño ni se inmutó, dejó el plato y volvió a su sitio de dormir, que a veces, compartía con el otro humano. Aquel que le acariciaba mucho pero acababa siempre gritándose con su dueño.

Notaba que su humano siempre entraba en celo cuando el otro humano estaba mucho tiempo, y supuso que eso era bueno, por eso le gustaba el humano rubio.

Cuando comió, bebió agua y se limpió la pata derecha, volvió corriendo hacia Grantaire y saltó encima de él. Hizo una caída perfecta en su barriga, se sentó allí, y le miró.

Ambos se estuvieron mirándose durante un breve período de tiempo, hasta que Grantaire dirigió su mirada al móvil.

Lafayette movió la cola, y se abalanzó hacia su mano. Mordisqueó la esquina del móvil, y cuando Grantaire lo apartó, mordió su mano. La enganchó con sus patas, mientras las mordisqueaba, y con las patas traseras simulaba que escarbaba, emocionado, porque por fin podía jugar con su dueño.

 

Grantaire se dejó arañar y mordisquear por el gato, hasta que este le hizo daño, y lo apartó de una sacudida, pero el pequeño volvió a la carga. Entendía que quisiera jugar con él, porque con el proyecto que tenía con Enjolras no tenía tiempo para estar con él, y el gatito era muy juguetón, pero esa mañana no estaba de humor.

Así que cada vez que este saltaba para atacarle, Grantaire sólo apartaba la mano, lo que hacía que Lafayette sólo tuviera más ganas de jugar. Todo se convirtió en una lucha encarnizada sin final previsible hasta que al gato se le fue la mano y arañó profundamente a Grantaire.

Entonces, ya enfadado de verdad, R lo cogió del pescuezo, como lo cogería una gata, y lo puso sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

—No se araña. No, —dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice en tono estricto.

Lafayette, inmóvil, lo miraba enseñando sus pequeños dientecitos, siguiendo al dedo amenazador de Grantaire, que para él sólo era un juego más.

Pero entonces los ojos de Grantaire le llamaron la atención y se los quedó mirando.

Grantaire tampoco podía apartar la mirada de los ojos del gato porque eran tan azules que le recordaban a Enjolras y aquello le dolió. Bastante.

Una vez Grantaire leyó que los animales como los gatos eran un poco místicos y que solían absorber la mala energía de sus dueños, o seres queridos. Que notaban cuando estaban mal o bien y que los ronroneos eran curativos.

Escéptico como él mismo, no creyó aquella tontería, hasta que una noche que estaba bastante mal Lafayette se durmió a su lado y los ronroneos le calmaron la ansiedad.

El gatito le seguía mirando, con los dientes fuera, esperando el mínimo movimiento para seguir jugando, hasta que vio que de los ojos de su dueño salía agua.

Relajó el cuerpo y se acostó en el de su dueño, su cuerpo subía muy rápidamente, le pasaba algo. Se deshizo del agarre y fue hasta su cara, olfateando, pero no encontró nada raro. Entonces se acercó y le lamió aquella gota de agua que estaba salada.

Grantaire resopló, pero Lafayette notó como su cuerpo se relajaba, entonces comenzó a lamer todas las gotitas de agua que caían de sus ojos, y acabó lamiéndole toda la cara. Hasta que Grantaire lo apartó y lo dejó de nuevo en su pecho. El humano parecía más calmado y sonreía, y Lafayette se dio por satisfecho. Así que se acostó de nuevo, y alargó su patita para ponerla sobre la gran nariz que tenía su humano. Era una caricia de que ya no quería jugar.

 

El mero hecho de que Lafayette le lamiera las lágrimas hizo a Grantaire entrar en un pequeño estado de ansiedad, porque le pareció un gesto tan bonito que se desmoronó entero. Ningún ser humano en su vida había sido tan tierno y puro con él.

Miró al gato, ya por fin tranquilo, que seguía con la pata sobre su nariz y le dio un beso, Lafayette seguía ronroneando con los ojos cerrados.

Con distracción Grantaire acarició su cabeza, pensando que desde que tenía al gatito, no estaba tan solo.

Pensando que tal vez, era una locura ponerse tan mal con Enjolras, alguien con el que no tenía posibilidad alguna. Y que en vez de pasarse las noches intentando olvidar, debería empezar a valorar un poco más lo poco que tenía, porque era bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Miau!"  
> Lafayette os manda mimos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes que escribir cosas serias y no sabes qué hacer con tu vida.  
> No os lo toméis enserio, rolear y hablar de headcanons me sienta fatal.  
> Pero tranquilos, que habrán más cosas así.


End file.
